An Unforgotten Pain
by tearsXsolitude
Summary: A story on Jack's pained life before he entered the Mercer house and how he adjusts to being welcome in to the loving family that only wants to help. Jack has never felt kindness before, will he be able to adjust his feelings from hate and pain to love?
1. Chapter 1: Blood, Tears, and Dirt

Chapter 1

It was dark out. Jack wasn't even sure what time it was. He did know that he had been up for a long time and that Kevin wasn't home yet. If Kevin, his foster father, didn't come home by night fall then that meant that he had had a bad day and went out for a drink. A drink usually meant that he was coming home drunk. Coming home drunk meant that Jack was going to get hurt, bad. Once in a great while he'd come home with a date and Jack wouldn't be touched, but that's not usually how things worked. He feared Kevin because he knew what he was capable of. He had felt his wrath before.

Jack's train of thought was broken when he heard the front door slam shut. Jack was under his bed pushed up against the wall as far as he could. He watched in horror as Kevin's feet approached his bed. He stood there for a second before he knelt down and looked under the bed.

"There you are you little shit!" He grabbed Jack by his leg and yanked him out from under the bed. "Stand up and be a man."

Jack hesitated for a moment before standing. Kevin was twice his size and very big. Not big like fat but big like muscular. Compared to eleven-year-old Jack who was ridiculously skinny from the lack of food he was given, the man towered over him. Jack was frightened and couldn't stop from trembling. He wouldn't look him in the eye; he didn't want to see the glee in his eyes. Kevin always had an amused look in his eyes when he hurt Jack. It made him angry to think that his pain was someone else's pleasure.

"Look me in the eye when I talk to you!" He grabbed Jack by the jaw line roughly and forced him to look at him. Jack was unable to hold eye contact and reverted his eyes to the wall. This made Kevin angry. Still holding on to Jack he hit him in the stomach knocking the breath out of him. Jack was still in Kevin's grasp and was gasping for air.

"I said to look me in the eye!" Jack couldn't, he wanted to but he couldn't. He hated knowing that if people looked hard enough they could see right threw him just by looking in to his eyes.

"You just don't get it do you!" Kevin shouted as he released his grip on Jack and just as soon threw a punch right in to the boy's face. "I own you! I get paid to own you! You do what I say!"

Jack hated the idea that someone owned him. He would even do stupid things just to prove that no one owned him, that no one was in charge of him. But it seemed that no matter what Jack did he always came to the cold reality that someone did own him. He was traded like an animal. If one owner didn't work out then he would go to the next. He was just a tool and Jack knew it.

Kevin started kicking Jack in the stomach as hard as he could. Jack couldn't catch a breath and he started coughing from the lack of breath. Kevin stopped kicking him long enough for Jack to notice that he was in deep shit this time.

"You're such a pain in the ass. I work hard to keep you fed and clothed and you don't seem to appreciate what you have. So maybe this will help you appreciate me more!"

Kevin tauntingly removed his belt and held it so the metal buckle was dangling and the leather part in his hand. Jack threw himself to the door trying to leave, but was tossed back by the neck of his T-shirt. He smacked hard against the wall and ricocheted off and on to the floor face down. He felt a searing pain glide across his back. Jack let out a howl and tried to stand so he could try and run again, but before he could get to his feet the belt came down against the right side of his neck. Jack kept pushing his way to his feet despite the scream that echoed from his mouth. Kevin was outraged by the boy's persistence and grabbed his arm and twisted it forcefully until he heard a snapping sound. Jack fell to the floor cradling his arm and hot tears streaming down his face.

"See, this is what you get for being so persistent." He brought the belt down on Jack several more times before leaving him in the middle of the floor bloodied and crying.

Jack curled up in a ball, ignoring the pain that his broken ribs and bruised body emitted. He slowly let himself calm down enough to stop crying. He stayed awake until the sun rose and he heard Kevin leave for work. Then he eased himself up off the floor. He buckled a few times before he was able to stand and stumble to the door. He needed to get out of here. He needed to be away from the abuse and the pain. Jack wasn't sure that he could take much more of this. Most of the homes he went to had some form of torture waiting for him. He thought about all the people who had hurt him and all the promises of safety that were broken in the process. He quickly cut himself off from the thoughts as he became disgusted by himself for not being able to stop the pain from entering his life continuously.

He worked his way into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. Blood, tears, and dirt stained his face. The taste of blood lingered heavily in his mouth. He decided that he didn't want to direct too much attention so he carefully rinsed his face. He left the bathroom, grabbed his hoodie, and headed out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2: Last Chance

Chapter 2

Jack didn't have a destination; he wasn't even sure of how far away from the house he was. The exact time was unknown to him, but he knew by the sun that is was at least the afternoon. It was freezing outside, he didn't care though. All he cared about was that he was getting out and he wasn't about to go back. The only thing that stood in his way now was the police. If someone noticed a kid his age walking around they'd be suspicious. If someone noticed the bruised face and the way his arm daggled to his side motionlessly, they might call the police. Jack had to be careful to not bring any attention to himself.

"Watch where you're going ass wipe!" A medium height man turned around and sneered at Jack waiting for a reply.

What had he done, Jack didn't remember doing anything to this guy. He was minding his own business on purpose how could he have.

"Well are you gonna apologize?"

"For what?" Jack said timidly as he stared at the ground.

"For bumping in to me!"

Jack didn't remember bumping in to him but it doesn't mean he didn't. When he zoned out and became lost in his own thoughts he hardly heard or felt anything around him. It was a habit his social worker told him to work on.

"I…I'm sorry." Jack said in low whisper.

"Speak up kid I can't hear you!" The man was waiting for an answer. Jack noticed the whore woman standing behind him. She had a smile on her face, one that said she was amused by the scene. She was quite the amusing scene herself. Wearing a short blue mini skirt and a leopard print corset, she looked absolutely crazy for wearing that kind of outfit in this weather.

"I'm sorry." Jack said louder this time.

"You giving me attitude kid?!" He grabbed jacks arm in an attempt to scare him but Jack let out sharp hiss of pain and a tear rolled down his face. The man released his arm and stared at the kid with skeptical look on his face. He felt how Jack's arm had moved unnaturally in his own hand.

"Let me see you're arm kid." The hostility was no longer in his tone and the whore was not smiling anymore. Jack tried to run but the guy just grabbed Jack's other arm to stop him. That hurt his bruised arm but he let out no sign that it hurt.

"Come on James I don't want to get tangled up in some child abuse mess okay?" The whore whined in her thick Latino accent.

"Shut up Casey!" He turned his attention back to Jack who was still trying to get free. "Show me your arm kid." He pulled Jack's hoodie sleeve up causing more pain to shoot threw his arm. This time Jack fell to the knees in pain and more tears escaped his eyes.

James looked Jack's swollen, bruised arm and his face twisted up with pity for him. Then he got a closer look at Jack's face and he made his decision. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Jack tried to get up and run again but the man didn't let him. Instead he dragged him to his car, ignoring the looks he got from the few people who walked the streets.

"James don't do this he's not your responsibility." Casey said with concern, that they were getting in to more then it was worth.

"Get in the car Casey or you can walk right back to your usual corner." He said tossing Jack in the back seat.

Casey got in the passengers seat and gave James a disapproving look. He ignored it and pulled out on to the street and headed to the hospital. Jack was no longer crying but still writhing in pain. He used his good arm to try and open the door. It wouldn't' open.

"It's on safety lock. My car is a piece of shit and I can't seem to change it so that it's not." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

Jack felt as though the whole world was curling in on him and that no matter what he did he couldn't escape. Everything he did was in vein. Soon he would be at the hospital and they would take him out of Kevin's custody and it to some other bastard's once they saw his condition. Jack was starting to think that maybe he should just give up and let the demons devour him. He was useless. He was nothing more than a punching bag and no one was going to change that. They all treated him that way.

Once they arrived at the hospital's emergency room James took Jack and they examined him and did all the tests that they have to do in situations like this. Then his social worker came and got him and told Jack that he already had a new home for him.

"This one is permanent Jack. I promise." John, Jack's social worker, looked at Jack with utter concern in his eyes as they drove to Jack's new home. "Evelyn Mercer is a saint. She's already taken in three boys just like you and they all loved her. Evelyn is trying very hard right now to get the adoption papers through. She wants to keep you Jack."

Jack was looking out the car window with his hood up. He looked like he didn't care what John had to say but in reality he was a little curious. No one had ever tried to adopt him before, but he still wasn't going to let himself be tricked by this. This might just be a false hope. He wasn't going to believe anything he was told. Too many promises had already been broken. He was giving hope one last chance with this Mercer lady and then he was going to just give up and let what ever happens to him, happen.

"Jack, come one, get out of the car." John said patiently.

He hadn't even realized they had pulled up in front of a house. It was a nice house. Looks were deceiving though. He felt a strong fear pang at his insides as he and John approached the house. John walked threw the first door and in to the screened in porch area. He turned to see that Jack was frozen on the steps.

"Come on Jack, its okay I promise."

Jack hesitantly continued up the stairs and walked threw the door so he stood by John. He jumped when John knocked on the door. John looked at him with pity on his face. "It's okay Jack." He repeated again.

This was it, his last chance for hope and he was getting ready to brace his self with the most likely outcome. Pain.


	3. Chapter 3: Newest Addition

**Chapter 3**

Not three seconds after John knocked on the door, a medium height man in about is 20's answered the door with a terrifyingly mean look on his face that made Jack take a step back.

"Hi Bobby is Evelyn home? This is Jack, your newest addition."

Bobby looked at him giving him a once over and then relaxed and his face looked less fierce.

"Yeah she's here, come on in." Bobby ushered them in, but was unsure of what to do when Jack just hovered on the other side of the entrance.

"Oh just let him come in on his own," John said. "He won't come in if you're standing right there. He'll follow its okay."

Bobby did as the man suggested and led him in to the living room where they both took a seat on the couch. John sat in the middle because who knew that once Jack came in he wouldn't sit by Bobby. Bobby's two younger brothers Angel and Jeremiah sat watching TV. They looked up from what ever show they were watching to direct there attention to the man who was now in there house.

"Hi boys." John said greeting them.

Angel gave Bobby a "Who the fuck is this" look and Jerry had a similar look on his face as well.

"Guys this is my old case worker and he's dropping off a new kid for Ma." Speaking of which the kid hadn't come-. Bobby cut off his train of thought when he saw the kid standing motionlessly by the entrance to the room. He didn't even hear the kid and he sure as hell knows he didn't hear the door shut. Just when did he do that, he thought.

"Jack come in and sit and be sociable." John said with less patience than before. Jack hated it when he told him to be sociable because talking only made things worse for him unless people directly told him to speak. Jack did as he said though and sat as far to the end of the couch as he could.

"Ma!" Bobby yelled causing Jack to jump and flinch slightly. Bobby immediately felt bad for scarring the kid but, it seemed to him that this kid was frightened.

"Right here Bobby." Said an elderly lady as she strolled in to the room. One of the black boys stood up and offered her their seat and she accepted kindly before turning her attention to Jack. Now they were all looking at him and it made him uneasy and he began to shake slightly. It was too crowded. The three large muscular boys were what scarred him the most. They could do a lot of damage to his fragile body and already broken spirit.

Evelyn noticed the boy's extreme nervousness. "Boys why don't you go wash up, lunch will be ready soon." They obviously wanted to stick around to check out the new comer, but they too noticed his nervous shakes and left obediently.

"So Jack, do you have any belongings?" The woman asked kindly. Jack didn't answer her though for fear that saying "no" would make him ungrateful of the only pair of clothes he had now.

"No he doesn't." John answered for him. "I'm sorry he's just shy, I'm sure he'll warm up in no time though."

"I certainly hope so." Evelyn smiled. Jack knew that this house wasn't for real though. None of them were.

John glanced at his watch and jumped up quickly which made Jack flinch. "I totally forgot I have another kid to tend to so if you don't mind the short visit I should really get going.

"No, that's no problem at all; he'll be in safe hands here." Evelyn said to John, but more meant it for Jack who was looking a little more panicky now that John was leaving. Bad things always happened to Jack when John left.

"Oh and I almost forgot. Jack come here." John beckoned him softly. Jack stutter stepped his way there, unsure of what he could wanted. "Jack, I need to show Evelyn your injuries so she can treat them properly. Some of them need to be cared for daily. So I need you to lift your shirt." Jack can't believe what he was hearing. John was the one guy he thought would never try to hurt him. He didn't like the guy, but he had never inflicted pain towards him. Jack ran towards the door but, hit something hard and was bounced backwards and in to a bookshelf near the door causing him immense pain as he huddled in a small ball on the floor. Jack howled and clutched his aching ribs. The doctor said that he had three fractured ribs and that they did all they could for them and that Jack would be on pain medication. They suggested he lie down on his back and just rest, looked like that was turning out well.

"Oh shit!" Bobby said not knowing what was going on completely. He was heading outside to go play hockey, what the hell was the kid doing? So instead of immediately helping the kid like he normally would have in this situation, he stood there in confusion waiting for an explanation.

Pretty soon Evelyn and John ran to the hall where the door was, to find Jack on the floor letting out small pained grunts, obviously trying not to make a single sound from the pain. John bent down to Jack and tried to calm him down so he could feel around and see if he had made his injuries worse by puncturing his lung with a broken rib. It could kill Jack if that were the case, which he very much so hoped it wasn't.

The second that Jack felt a hand touch his aching body he freaked and tried to stand so he could run, but only fell again and again until he just stayed on the ground. His breathing was erratic and the pain was setting in very deep. He saw three figures crowded around him, but was unable to make them out because he was in too much of a panic. Then he suddenly felt a needle puncture his skin. Drugs!!! That was the first thing that entered his mind and he tried to struggle but his body started relaxing on its own and he couldn't move as violently as he wanted to. He could still see and hear and move, but just barely. A wiggle of his finger proved to be difficult. So he just lay there with his eyes pressed shut for fear of what was going to happen. Not soon after shutting his eyes did he pass out from the effect of the drugs.

"What did you just give him?" Evelyn asked in a concerned voice.

"It's what I use when he has a severe anxiety attack. He could've killed himself if he kept thrashing around like that." John explained. He gently turned Jack on his back and started feeling around for any further damage that might have been done. Luckily Jack didn't have any and he wouldn't have to be taken back to the hospital. "Okay I guess now I can show you the injuries of Jack's that need to be tended for." He slowly lifted Jack's shirt to reveal several swelled up spots. Some of the swelling had gashes in them that were stitched shut and that seemed to be bleeding a little. Blood dripped over the boy's frail body. The sight of it made the older mercer sick.

"FUCK!!!" Bobby said as anger rising quickly. "That's a belt isn't it?!" He was yelling now and Angel and Jerry walked in to see what the commotion was. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the condition of Jack's body.

"Yes the man had used the buckle side of the belt and it did quite a number on him. His back and a few spots on his legs and arms are also like this. The one on his neck is wrapped up because it was much worse than the others. It's actually not as deep as some of the others, but there was previously a healing burn there and it's pretty much a mess. I should show you so you know how to properly treat it."

Bobby hadn't even noticed the bandages across the boy's neck. Now that he started looking more closely at the kid; he had a cast on his arm stitches across his right eyebrow and his face was slowly showing traces of on coming bruises that hadn't yet colored. This kid had been seriously fucked up!

Bobby helped carry Jack on to the couch where John quickly showed them how to treat a serious of injuries he had. The burns were from the home previous to the home he was just taken from. They didn't get the care they needed and just got worse. They all watched in disgust as John pointed out one injury after another. "I have to go now. I'm warning you though, when Jack wakes up he's probably going to freak out some and he'll need to be controlled". With that John left Jack's pain medication and left.

The Mercer's all sat down in the living room sitting in awed silence for the horror that they had just seen. They were all deep in thought when they heard Jack quietly moan in pain. "Angel, go get his meds off the table for me." Evelyn said as quiet as she could so not to startle Jack. Her attempt failed though and Jack's eyes shot open as confusion and fear filled his eyes. He couldn't remember where he was at first, but then it hit him. He had been drugged! He sat up quickly and motioned to stand, but feeling the pain forced him back down, where he sat in terror.

"Jack sweetie, its okay you're safe here, we only want to help you." Evelyn said softly. Jack couldn't help but let out a cynical snicker accompanied by a sarcastic smile. It made Evelyn and Bobby cringe that such a young child could have such characteristics.

"You drugged me." Jack said very seriously whipping the sarcasm off his face. He was mad now. Jack hardly ever got mad like this. Being drugged angered him greatly. So greatly that he could stare someone flat in the eye and make them turn there gaze. During these times of extreme anger his eyes would go cold and it would be his turn to stare right threw you.

Bobby and Jerry didn't know how to react. Evelyn was slightly frightened by look he was giving her. "No sweetie I did not drug you." Evelyn said in an almost hurt tone. "John just needed you to calm down. You were having an anxiety attack and with the condition you're in you could've hurt your self further."

"And I'm supposed to believe you care if I hurt myself further." Jack said, still holding his deadly gaze.

"Well what reasons could I possibly have to hurt you?"

"You don't need a reason; no one else has needed a reason." Jack's anger was residing only slightly because he did know that John had given him drugs to calm him down before. His anger rebooted when he saw the buffer of the black boys walk in the room holding a small prescription container. Jack stood up quickly and winced as the pain grew more intense. He ignored it though readying himself to run or fight what ever was necessary to avoid more drugs. He hated them, they ruined his life!

Bobby stood up just as quickly ready to stop the kid. "Hey calm down kid."

"Bobby don't talk to him like that." Evelyn scolded, but not raising or harshening her voice.

"Jack I know you're in pain so why are you getting upset again?"

Jack was now giving his death gaze to Angel who was beginning to feel a lil freaked out by the look he was getting.

"You want to give me more drugs. I won't take them." Jack said matter-o-factly.

"Honey, that's your pain medication." Jack was now staring at Evelyn again but with suspicion in his eyes.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"You can look everything over. The bag it came in, the directions, and you've taken some earlier right? So you know what they look like?" Evelyn said trying to get him to believe she was telling the truth. Jack took the bag and container from Angel and looked them over for almost five minutes before he took two like he was supposed too. The pain he was feeling was unimaginable. To top everything off he was exhausted. He had been awake for far long and it was taking an effect on him.

"Jack you want me to show you where your room is so you can sleep?" Jack had an unsure look on his face. He wasn't angry anymore and he was sitting down and no longer holding eye contact, but he was still untrusting to these new people. "There's a lock on the door so no one can come in. No one will try either. You can come out when ever you feel like it." She reassured.

Jack just nodded tiredly.

Evelyn led him up to his room and watched him as he lay on the bed and shut his eyes. The second Evelyn shut the door to his room she heard him get up and lock the door. She knew he would do that, but it made him comfortable enough to get the sleep he lacked. She definitely had her work cut out for her, that's for sure, but she would not give up on Jack. He was just a kid who got the worst of what the world had to offer. She would wait to see how things went when he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4: Tears Of Pain

**Chapter 4**

Jack woke up to a soft knocking on his door. He sat up and braced himself, expecting the door to be kicked down.

"Jack," Said the soft voice of Evelyn Mercer, "dinner is ready. If you're hungry go ahead and come on down."

Jack waited to hear her retreating footsteps before he relaxed. That was the best sleep he'd had in a long time. It was already dark out and it was a little after noon when he went to bed. No one had entered his room and tried to hurt him…in any way. Jack thought about taking a chance and going downstairs to join the rest. It was a risky move but he was starving he hadn't eaten in over a day and a half. Jack decided to get up and unlock his door so he could go eat. He made sure to be very silent when he went down the stairs and in to the kitchen.

"Oh, Jack. Here I have a seat and plate all ready for you."

"Thanks." Jack said almost inaudible and staring at the ground.

He took the empty set seat next to Jerry, tensing up slightly from being so close to a potential threat. Bobby noticed this and decided to open his mouth. "You know Jerry isn't gonna hurt'cha kid." He received a look from everyone at the table except Jack. Jack didn't even hear Bobby. Right now he was wondering if the food had been drugged or poisoned. He'd had that happen at homes. They would drug him so they didn't have to deal with him or take responsibility of anything that happened to him while he was knocked out from the drugs.

"Kid you okay?" Jerry asked in a concerned voice. When Jack didn't reply back Jerry put a gentle hand on his shoulder that sent Jack flying out of his chair so fast that he tripped over his chair and landed butt first on the ground. He was hyperventilating and tears were streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He repeated over and over again, terror clouding his face.

Evelyn got up quickly and rushed to his side, but making sure not to touch him. Bobby and the other boys were standing now, all deeply concerned.

"Jackie, are you okay? Did you hurt your anything?" Evelyn asked looking him over. "Honey calm down, it's okay; Jerry just wanted to see if you were okay." Jacks breathing began to steady and as he calmed he felt the pain from his recent fall set in and he felt at his neck that was hidden by the puffy hood on his hoodie. When his fingertips brushed it even slightly he writher in pain and let out a whimper that immediately alerted Evelyn.

"Jack, I need to see your neck and other injuries. It's been to long since they've been treated. Can you remove your hoodie?" Jack looked at her with untrusting eyes but he gave in to the pain.

"Okay, Bobby and Angel are going to help you into the living room where you can sit on the couch. I'm going to get the medical supplies, is that okay?" Jack nodded not even caring anymore. He couldn't possibly be in anymore pain than he was now.

"Common kid." Bobby said grabbing him by the arm, forgetting Jack's fragile condition. He was quickly reminded when a sharp hiss escaped the kid's lips. "Shit, sorry man."

They continued, and helped Jack to the living room, holding him up as he buckled when the ache in his torso took over. "You need help taking off your hoodie." Jerry asked as Bobby and Angel sat Jack on the couch. A panicked look filled Jack's eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry, I wasn't gonna touch you or anything. Just, if you need help ask."

Jack tried desperately to get it off by himself but he felt someone come close to him and take it off for him. Jack jumped and whimpered, but from fear of being hurt or touched rather than being in pain.

Bobby was begging to get fed up with this 'I'm scarred of everything' shit. "Look man I'm not going to hurt you! See just helping with your hoodie 'cause you couldn't get it off yourself!"

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Angel said in awe. The boys all stared at Jack's neck. It had started bleeding through the gauze and bandage. Bobby figured it was because the cream stuff you have to put on shit like that had worn off and wasn't keeping the wound shut.

Evelyn ran into the room with her emergency super medic kit that contained Jack's medicine as well as other things. "Here Jackie, do you wanna take some more pain relievers?" She handed him the bottle and package again so he could see they were safe. Jack looked them over just as thoroughly as the last time and decided they were safe popping in two. "Bobby is going to unwrap you old bandages for me so I can get the new one ready." Jack didn't like the idea but complied anyway. He help his breathe unknowingly until the bandage was removed. Blood tan down his neck, but Evelyn caught it before it hit his shirt. She proceeded to clean it with the peroxide alcohol, but it caused Jack immense pain and he tried to get up and turn which was making his neck bleed worse.

"Bobby keep him still." Evelyn said calmly.

Bobby did as his mother said and lifted Jack on to his lap and held his arms crossed in front of chest. It only made Jack hurt worse and he REALLY didn't like being on Bobby's lap.

"Jerry please hold his head to the side so I can clean it."

Jerry did so trying not to get in Evelyn or Bobby's way. Jack was screaming and tears streamed down his face. This house had been one accident after another. None of the pain seemed intentional but it hurt so bad.

"All done Jack." Evelyn said to him as he gasped for air. He was having an anxiety attack. Not as bad as the one he had when he first came to the house but still it caused worry. Bobby and Jerry released Jack watching him as he fell from the couch on to his hands and knees. "You're neck is fine now Jack we won't have to re-bandage if for awhile and your other injuries aren't in need right now so we can wait to look after them. Is the medication helping?"

Jack's breathing regulated, but tears still tore from his pained eyes. This pain was different from the physical kind though. It ripped at the Mercer's hearts. Jack was obviously lost in his own thoughts, not hearing anything else.

"I-I-I didn't do anything w-r-rong." Jack whispered lost in himself.

Evelyn kneeled down with Jack and took his face gently in her hands and ignored the flinch he gave. "I know you did absolutely nothing wrong. You're safe, nothing bad will happen to you here, I promise." Evelyn enveloped Jack's shaking body into soft hug, making sure not to hurt him further. He grew stiff at first, but then relaxed and just let himself cry in her embrace. The boys left the house so that Ma could deal with him without him looking over his shoulder the whole time worried about what they were doing.

"Jack do you wanna go back upstairs in to your room?" Evelyn asked in a smooth whisper. He shook his head 'no' still crying. What if I stay in the room with you while you sleep? Would that be okay?" Jack considered it and nodded yes. He was helped to his feet and she held his frail body around the waist as they went up the stairs together.

Evelyn tucked Jack in to bed and sat on edge of the bed, brushing her hand through his tussled hair as he cried himself to sleep. She looked at the boy in front of her and felt her own tears push their way through her eyes.

"Is he okay?" Bobby asked suddenly standing behind her.

"Far from it. Poor kid is a mess. He's asleep though and that's good. John told me he was very sleep depraved and would need tons of rest." She let out a saddened sigh. "I should probably go threw his file and see why he acts the way he does. Poor kid, I wish I could do more."

"You're doing plenty Ma. I think he trusts you now. At least more than he trusts anyone else that is." Bobby reassured her.

They both sat the next hour in silence watching the boy sleep. Just as they were about to leave…

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Baby Brother

**Chapter 5**

**Baby Brother**

Jack started to scream bloody murder, scratching at his face, drawing blood. His eyes were still shut and he was suddenly out of no where sweating profusely. Bobby went up to the bed and tried to grab Jack by the arm so he could wake Jack up. Jack's eyes shot open and he shot a foot out and caught Bobby off guard right to the gut. Bobby doubled over and gasped. Jack realized what he had just done to Bobby and he started crying, and saying he was sorry over and over again, all the while rocking himself back and forth. His breathing was out of control and Evelyn thought he might go into a state of shock.

"Jack honey, its okay you didn't do anything wrong." Evelyn cooed softly. "Just try to calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Jack kept up his anxiety for about 30 minutes before he calmed down enough to talk. Bobby was sitting against the wall on the other side of the room and Angel and Jerry were standing in the door with confused looks on their faces.

"What happened Jackie?" she encouraged.

Jack backed himself in the corner of his bed as far as he could before he answered.

"N-nothing, I'm f-fine." Jack said threw small sobs.

"You are not fine little man. Just tell us what happened? Are you in pain? Did you have a nightmare?" Bobby said in a concerned voice.

"Was it a nightmare?" Evelyn tried to confirm.

Jack hesitated before shaking his head yes, silent tears still streaming.

"Come here honey; let's get your face cleaned up. I don't know if you remember or not, but you scratched it pretty hard and your bleeding. Can I help you clean it?"

Jack shook his head in agreement, but refused to move off his bed as long as the boys were still around. Evelyn noticed how his eyes flickered to each of the boys.

"Boys, do you mind going back to your rooms?"

Angel and Jerry did as they were told. They were too tired to put up an argument. Bobby on the other hand was quite up for the fight. "Ma, I'm not leaving. I'll keep my distance, but until he is ready to sleep again and isn't bleeding threw his face, I'm going to stay."

"Is that okay with you Jack?"

"Yeah." he said in a whisper.

Evelyn led Jack out of the room and into the bathroom. The whole time Jack sobbed silently, blood dripping from his face.

"Here sit on the toilet seat and I'll wet a wash clothe okay?" Evelyn said softly.

Bobby stood in the door way, watching Jack get lost in his head again. Well he thought Jack was lost in head, until he noticed Jack looking at his feet out of the very corner of his eye. The kid really didn't trust him. That hurt Bobby's feelings a little that Jack just thought of him as another monster, but he knew the kid went through a lot so he tried not to take it so personally.

"This might sting a little, okay?" Evelyn said.

Jack nodded and when Evelyn dabbed the wet wash clothe with peroxide on it, the sting of pain didn't even touch his eyes. Bobby looked at how the kid reacted to this and figured that for him to wince and cry in pain must have meant that it was real hardcore pain.

When Jack's face stopped bleeding and the cuts were stuffed with Neosporin, Bobby backed away from the door and let Jack and his Ma pass. When Jack was tucked in and Evelyn went back to bed, Bobby slowly walked in to the room and stood about 10 feet away from Jack's bed. As he figured Jack's eyes were wide open and they were still terror filled.

"Hey, Jackie. You wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Look I don't guess you're gonna tell me, but I want you to understand that no one in this house would even think of hurting you. No one else will either. Not while we're around." Bobby looked straight in to Jack's eyes. He didn't blink or even look like he heard what Bobby had said. Bobby knew that he had and with that he left the room and saw that his mother was standing to the side of the door with a manila file in hand.

"Come down stairs. We can look at it down there."

Bobby looked over the file at the kitchen table with Evelyn. Bobby had to control every ounce fury in him to keep from finding the people who had hurt his baby brother and killing them.

"Wow." Evelyn said exasperated. "He's been through hell. Physical, emotional, and sexual abuse."

Evelyn flipped to the last of the paper work and they had no trouble figuring out why Jack hated drugs so much. Jack's father had been forcing both him and his mother to take drugs. Jack had been knocked out from a previous drug when daddy dearest decided to make Jack's mother overdose. When Jack woke up his father was gone and his mother was dead on the living room floor with her panties lying on the floor next to her. Jack was found four days after his mother's homicide. The landlord was complaining about rent and the cops came to forcefully throw him out because the landlord was too scarred to do so himself. They entered the room and found Jack sitting in the farthest corner of the room staring at his mother.

"Shit, no wonder." Bobby hissed angrily. They had never found the bastard dad that killed Jack's mother.

"Okay well at least we know what we're dealing with now." Evelyn said.

"Yeah, but do you know how to deal with this."

"No, not really, but we'll just have to try our hardest. I think he just needs to feel safe and loved."

Bobby agreed and after sitting there in silence for a while they both went to bed with thoughts that they didn't want to think about.

The next morning Bobby went downstairs at 4:00 in the morning. He hadn't been able to sleep. He didn't know how Jack was able to sleep.

As Bobby went over again for the millionth time that night/day he saw Jack opening the front door.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Bobby said irritably.

Jack jumped like thirty feet in the air and whipped around already breathing heavy again.

Bobby put his hands in his pockets and stopped where he was at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm not mad; I just wanna know what you're doing?"

Jack stared at the ground not answering. Bobby tried to take another slow step forward. Jack's eyes grew big and he flew out of the door. "Shit!" Bobby said as he sprinted after him.

Jack already half way down the street before some guy ran out from an alley right into Jack. They both flew backwards. Jack seemed un-phased by the run in and he was getting up to run again, when he suddenly stopped dead. Bobby ran on in confusion to what made Jack stop abruptly. The other guy was still on the ground staring at the alley in horror. Bobby was getting closer and in no time he was standing next to Jack who was shaking immensely.

"Well if it isn't Bobby Mercer." A familiar voice called out from the alley.

The nameless voice stepped into the light and was revealed holding a gun.

"Jimmy." Bobby said grudgingly. "What are you doing?"

"This guy owes me money and he thought he was gonna run. Then he ran into this nice piece of merchandize. I know a lot of people that would pay good money to get their hands on this kid."

"No." Bobby said firmly, taking note of the fact that some of Jimmy's people were forming a threatening circle around them.

Jimmy sent a questioning look at Bobby. "Oh and why not? Is this cutie here yours?"

"No he's my baby brother."

Jimmy pointed the gun to Bobby. "Well he's about to be my property." One of Jimmy's guys grabbed Jack's arm that wasn't in a cast and yanked him over so that they could take Jack. Jack's eyes grew wild and he slammed his casted arm into the guys head. The guys head starting bleeding and he let go of Jack letting out a scream of pain. Jack lunged himself at Bobby and wrapped his terrified arms around him. Bobby kept his eyes on Jimmy and watched as his attention went off Bobby and toward the guy on the ground. Bobby took the opportunity to draw his own gun and point it at Jimmy.

Jimmy looked up and saw his predicament. "Shit Bobby I'm never gonna win with you am I."

"Not when it involves my family." Booby replied flatly.

Jimmy lowered his gun to the man Jack had run into. "Fine Bobby you win. You and your brother can go and no one will touch you." Jimmy assured.

"If you ever get near my brother again with those same thoughts…I will gut you." Bobby said venomously.

"Okay, okay I hear you." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Come one Jack." Bobby put a gently hand on the Jack's back and directed him out of the circle of Jimmy's men.

Once Bobby and Jack were safely in the house Jack broke down just inside the doorway and cried on Bobby's Jacket. Bobby lifted Jack and sat him on his lap on the living room couch. He rocked Jack back and forth as the boy shook violently and let out hard sobs.

"Is everything okay?" Evelyn asked standing with Jerry and Angel in the doorway of the kitchen.

"We ran in to Jimmy." Bobby said still rocking Jack.

Jerry and Angel's faces went white and then red with rage. Jerry and Angel were very well aware of Jimmy's business. Drugs and boys were what he supplied. The cops had tried to bust Jimmy before, but the guy was a sneaky bastard and was never caught red handed.

Evelyn saw the looks that her three oldest exchanged and looked at them confused. "Who's Jimmy?"

"An old friend Ma, nothing to worry about." Jerry assured her.

"Yeah, hey Ma, me and Jerry got to go take care of something so were gonna ditch. 'Kay?" Angel said.

"I hate it when you boys do that. Just be careful please?" Evelyn pleaded.

Jerry and Angel both left the house. Bobby knew they were gonna go find some of Jimmy's guys and beat the living shit outa them. Jimmy couldn't be touched easily so to send the message a little more clearly they would go after his messengers. The one who did the handling and dealing for him.

"Is he okay Bobby?"

Jack had a death grip on him and was vibrating with fear and cries. "I don't know. He's not hurt or anything, but he's scarred shitless."

Evelyn sat on the couch next to Bobby and put a gentle hand on Jack's head. "Shhh…calm down baby, Bobby and I got you. Nothing's gonna happen to you."

Jack released his grip on Bobby and his sobs and shakes calmed down a little, but he was still clearly upset.

Bobby set Jack on the couch in between him and Evelyn. "Jack you're not in trouble. But why were you trying to leave the house?" Bobby asked quietly.

Jack continued his crying and he stared at the floor. "I'm sor-r-ry." He choked out.

Evelyn placed an arm around Jack and hugged him. "Jack I'm not angry that you tried to leave. Bobby tried to leave home a million times when he first got here. Can you just tell me why you wanted to leave?" she coaxed.

"I…" He hesitated. "I can't stay."

They looked at him with concerned curiosity. "Why can't you stay?" Bobby prompted.

Jack didn't know if he should tell them or not.

"You can trust us Jack its okay."

He broke out in hard sobs again. "He said I c-c-an't. I-I d-d-don't deserve to be h-h-happy."

Bobby clenched his fists. "Who told you that?" Bobby said through gritted teeth.

"H-he did."

"Who is 'he'?" Evelyn asked.

Jack looked her in the eye for the first time. "M-m-my father."


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Promise

**Chapter 6**

**Broken Promise**

Bobby clenched his fists, but Evelyn spoke first before Bobby said something to further upset Jack. "Jack honey, your father is gone. And he's wrong, everyone deserves to be happy."

"N-no." He stuttered out.

"No what Jackie?" she prompted.

"He's not g-g-gone." Jack started crying harder.

Bobby and Evelyn exchanged looks of alarm.

It was Bobby's turn to talk. "Where is he Jack?"

Jack didn't answer. He just kept sobbing.

"Jack this is important you need to answer Bobby."

"I-I can't I don't know where h-he is!" Jack choked out.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"He finds me; I don't know where he is."

"Shit. Jack if you EVER see him again you tell me and I'll take care of him, you hear?"

"NO!!!" Jack screamed once again holding on to Bobby. "He'll hurt you!"

Evelyn very gently rubbed Jack's shaking back. "Honey, what he did to you was horrible, but Bobby is a big man and can take care of himself."

"No you don't u-understan-nd!" Jack yelled. "It's not just him!"

"What do you mean?" Evelyn said a little panicky.

"He has people working for him. Drug people. Kevin was a drug person." Jack said this in a defenseless and weak tone, one that told Evelyn and Bobby that Jack was shrinking into himself.

Bobby sat Jack back on his lap and rocked him back and forth again. They sat in dead silence until they all just fell asleep like they were. Until…

The front door slammed shut. Bobby was the only one to wake up and hear it. He watched as Angel and Jerry walked in to the room and sat on the chairs opposite of where Bobby was sitting.

"We got three of his guys. They're sinkers." Angel said exhaustedly.

Bobby nodded in approval.

"There was a message." Jerry said refusing to look at Bobby's already red with anger face.

"A message?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah." Jerry continued quietly. "Jimmy told all his boys that if one of the Mercers approached them, tell us that he changed his mind. He…" Jerry left the sentence un-continued.

"He what?" Bobby whispered furiously so he wouldn't wake Evelyn or Jack.

"He wants the kid for himself. They said it wasn't about business anymore…it was strictly…passion." Jerry dared and looked up at Bobby. He was fuming. Angel was starring at the ground not wanting to look up either.

Jack let out a small whimper and a silent tear rolled down his cheek. _Shit_. Bobby thought. The kid was awake and he hadn't noticed. He had heard everything.

"Jack, why didn't you tell me you were awake?" Bobby asked calming himself down so he wouldn't scare Jack.

Jack's eyes opened and for the first time for Bobby he looked Bobby in the eyes for only a split second. But in that short amount of time Bobby felt helpless. The look in Jack's eyes was full of a deep fear and pain that had built up over his years of experience with it. It hurt Bobby to see that look.

"Jack, me, Angel, and Jerry won't let Jimmy touch you. You'll be at our sides at all times okay?"

Jack nodded and silently wept into Bobby's shoulder. Angel and Jerry looked helpless also. They didn't know what to do.

Just then they heard a loud knock on there door that woke Evelyn. "I'll get it boys." She said hauling herself off the couch. When she opened the door she was greeted by two police officers and group of uniformed people behind them.

"Hello Ms. we were wondering if Bobby Mercer is currently here?" One of them asked.

"What is this about?" Evelyn replied with a hint of a glare.

"Well Ms. we got a call from a neighbor saying they saw Bobby dealing cocaine. We have a warrant to search the house and any cars that you may own. Is Bobby here?"

Everyone in the living room had heard what was going on. Jimmy had set Bobby up and they knew it. That also meant that it was planted somewhere in his house or possibly car.

The cops and uniformed crew entered the house without waiting for Evelyn's answer. They had a warrant and they didn't really need an answer from her. When the cops entered the room where everyone was and saw Bobby cradling the newest Mercer they felt bad that they might have to take him away.

"Boss!" One of the uniformed men called from outside. "We found a brick."

Bobby felt his stomach wrench in anger. Jack only held on to Bobby tighter and Angel and Jerry were standing now ready for anything that went down.

"I'm sorry Bobby, but we have no choice." One of the officers said with a sincere apologetic look on his face.

Bobby tried to stand, but Jack refused to let go. His silent cries grew into loud sobs. His body shook fiercely. One of the officers tried to grab Jack off of Bobby, but that only made Jack worse. He started hyperventilating and his shortness of breathe made him release Bobby, but they were no longer as concerned about Bobby as they were Jack. Jack was on his hands and knees on the floor gasping for air and still sobbing.

One of the cops got on his radio and asked for an ambulance. Bobby picked Jack back up and went into the kitchen with Evelyn and the boy's right behind him. They all huddled around him and told him to breathe and calm down while Bobby rocked him back and forth. In about five minutes he was able to stop hyperventilating but he was still shaking and sobbing. Bobby's T-shirt was wet with Jack's tears.

"Bobby, I'm sorry but you have to come with me." The officer said stepping in to the kitchen. Jack's breathing grew heavier again.

Bobby ignored him and focused on Jack.

"There's an ambulance here now so they can help the boy, but you really need to come with me."

Bobby knew that if he didn't go now it would make a scene and Jack would be even worse off.

"Jack." Bobby spoke softly. "I have to go now okay." Bobby tried to release Jack from himself, but he couldn't so Angel and Jerry had to pry him off. Bobby was handcuffed and read his rights, right there in the kitchen. Jack lost it. He started screaming and started to have an anxiety attack.

"You promised!" He screamed while being restrained by Angel and Jerry. Evelyn tried to talk to him, but he couldn't hear her. "You said you wouldn't let anything happen!! How are you gonna keep that promise now!!??"

Bobby winced at the painful words that had just been thrown at him. He was lead out of the house and just as he was entering the cop car he heard his mother scream. Then he saw Angel run out of the house.

"Bobby! It's Jack get in here now! Paramedics, you come too. NOW!" He yelled in a panic.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fuzz

**Chapter 7**

**The Fuzz**

The cop holding Bobby, quickly un-cuffed him and they both ran into the house, followed by the paramedics. When they saw Jack he was lying on the ground in Evelyn's arms. He was having a seizure.

The paramedics had been able to stop Jack's seizing, but Jack was still a mess. He was crying and screaming. Everyone but one cop and the paramedics left the house and waited outside, not wanting to crowd the distraught boy.

"If you leave they'll get me! Please don't leave me, please!" Jack pleaded threw tears.

Bobby knelt down and picked Jack up putting him in his lap and sitting on the ground rocking the boy back and forth.

"Bobby, who's going to get him?" The nice cop asked as quietly and calmly as possible.

Bobby hesitated before he answered. "Jimmy. Jimmy saw the kid and thinks the kid has potential for his business." Bobby was doing all he could to keep his voice even and keeping his temper under control.

"Okay, why didn't you tell us that from the beginning? Jimmy probably framed you. We know all about Jimmy. Me and my team can forget everything we saw here. We'll keep a closer eye on Jimmy and his thugs for you."

Bobby looked up in surprise. "You're going to let me go?" He said disbelievingly.

"Are the drugs yours Bobby?"

"No, but…"

"Then yeah I'm going to let you go." The officer turned and ushered for the paramedics to leave too. "The kid seems to really need you. You protect him on your end and we'll do all we can to protect him from Jimmy on ours."

"Thanks." Bobby said in awe. He couldn't believe that there were cops anywhere near Detroit that really, actually gave a shit about people.

When everyone was gone, the three brothers and Evelyn spent an hour calming Jack down. When he finally calmed down enough to stop crying they all went in to the sitting room, Jack sitting in between Jerry and Bobby on the couch and Angel and Evelyn both in recliners.

"Jack, honey, are you okay?" Evelyn asked concerned.

Jack turned to Bobby. "Are you l-leaving?" he managed to choke out.

"No Jack, but even if I did leave, Angel and Jerry would take care of you." Bobby said trying to make Jack face the reality that he may not always be there.

"Yeah little man. Me and Jerry could take care of anyone who dared to come near you." Angel said reassuringly.

Jack didn't look too convinced.

"Bobby, why didn't you tell me that Jimmy was interested in Jack?" Evelyn said, trying to get a better grip on their situation.

Bobby gave her an 'I'll tell you later' look and Evelyn just nodded her head and decided to persist the question later.

"Jackie, why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep, okay?" Evelyn said to the shaken kid.

Jack nodded and quietly trotted up the stairs and in to his room leaving Evelyn and the boys to talk.

"Bobby, what's going on?" Evelyn asked.

The three boys looked at each other, and then Bobby spoke. "Jack ran out of the house this morning and ran into Jimmy, who was taking care of something at that moment. Jimmy wanted Jack for business." Bobby clenched his fists and went on. "I told Jimmy that if he laid a hand on the kid that I'd kick his sorry ass and he said he'd back off. Angel and Jerry went and talked to some of his guys and they said that Jimmy changed his mind and he wanted the kid for himself."

Evelyn's calm expression didn't break even after the news that Bobby informed her of. Instead she let out a tired sigh and said, "Well it looks like we have the law enforcement on our side now so maybe he'll back off some?"

"Ma, back when I used to work around Jimmy, I noticed that what he wanted he got. I don't think it'll be that easy." Jerry said concerned.

"Don't worry Ma we'll take care of the kid." Angel offered her as comfort.

Evelyn smiled and gave all her boys a hug before she retreated up the stairs to comfort Jack.

There was a moment of silence between the boys before Angel spoke out. "Ya know Bobby you are one lucky son of a bitch. If Greene hadn't been the cop who came you would have been SOL."

"Yeah I know, I really didn't wanna get the fuzz involved in this, but I guess we don't really have a choice."

"Yeah, but at least now things might be a little easier." Jerry said.

"I hope so man. I sure as hell hope so." Bobby said worriedly.


	8. Chapter 8: Promise?

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the day went by peacefully. Jack slept the whole rest of the day and that whole night. The boys all stayed home with there mother who didn't go to work or leave the house. They were all extremely worried about little Jackie. This kid's life was just one bad thing after another.

The next morning everyone but Jack got up at some ungodly hour because none of them were able to get a sound enough sleep.

By that morning they all decided to get back to their somewhat normal routine. Evelyn went to work, but promised to be home early, Jerry and Angel were going to have both their girls come over, and Bobby didn't really have much of a life at the moment so there was really no change for him. He wouldn't be able to go play hockey because after the incident with the skate blade and the guys arm, nobody would be playing a pick up game with him for a while.

At about three in the morning Angel and Jerry had both their girls over and were sitting on the couch watching a romance movie. Jerry and Camille were really the only ones watching though because Sophi was sitting on Angel's lap making out. Bobby had to sit in the kitchen a chug a beer just to keep himself from throwing up. He was starting to get really worried about Jack though. The kid had been asleep for a little over 24 hours and that's not normal even for their family.

Bobby walked into the living room and stood in front of the TV.

"Common Bobby, we're watching that." Whined Angel.

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest. "Like hell you were. You were too busy deep throughting you're your Loco bitch."

He and Sophie went on like that for awhile before Jerry intervened. "What do you want Bobby?" He said tiredly.

Bobby snapped up as if he remembered something. "Someone should go check on the pip squeak." He stated simply.

"That's it man. Why don't you just go do it?" Said Jerry.

"Cause I'm not exactly good at waking people up."

"That's fer sure! You flip me over on my mattress when you wake me up. You'd probably scare the shit outa the kid." Angel scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah we get it, now will someone go see what's up with him?" Bobby replied.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go." Jerry said as he stood up.

"Can I go Jer?" Camille asked looping her hand threw his.

"Sure babe." Jerry said while pulling her up from the couch.

"Okay well why don't you two get on that." Bobby said while scratching the back of his head.

When Jerry and Camille walked into Jack's room they saw that Jack was lying on top of the covers with his head buried in his pillows. He seemed to have been crying because upon further inspection they could see that the pillow was still wet.

Jerry very gently called out Jack's name. Jack awoke immediately with alarm written on his face. He calmed down when he realized it was just Jerry. He knew that the girl next to him was Camille, his girlfriend, because Evelyn had shown him a picture of the two together.

"Jacky, are you okay man?" Jerry asked concerned.

Jack shook his head up and down. Unfortunately for Jack, Jerry wasn't buying it.

"Why were you crying?" Jerry asked.

"I wasn't." Jack stated a little too quickly.

"Jacky c'mon. Would you rather talk to Bobby?"

"No!" Jack looked frantic. He still wouldn't look anyone in the eye, but it wasn't exactly hard to tell. "Don't tell Bobby."

Jerry looked at him confused. "Why not?"

Jack didn't answer. He just sat there silently, staring at the wall behind Camille and Jerry.

Jerry was about to ask the question again when Camille decided to say something. "Bobby won't think that you're weak Jack." Camille sat on the opposite side of the bed as Jack, knowing from Jerry that close contact wasn't really Jack's thing. "Bobby would be happy to know that you trust him enough to tell him what you're feeling."

Jack looked in Camille's general direction and could tell from her body language that she meant what she was saying.

"Promise?" Jack asked desperately.

"Of course, I would never dream of lying to you." Camille assured with a smile.

Jack looked Camille directly in the eyes and flashed her a rare smile that seemed to catch her with surprise. It only lasted a second though and then he went neutral again and reverted his eyes somewhere else.

"Is it okay if I go get Bobby then?" Jerry asked.

Jack shook his head yes and watched as Jerry and Camille left the room, shutting the door behind them. The next time it opened was when Bobby entered with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay Jacky?" Bobby asked taking a seat about two inches from where Jack was sitting on the bed. Jack didn't mind Evelyn or Bobby being close anymore. He would probably even let Jerry and Angel get some what close, but if the touched him, he would definitely freak out.

Jack kept his stoic composure. "Bobby, when will I forget?" Jack asked blatantly.

Bobby was a bit taken aback by Jack being to forward for once, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Forget what Jack?" Bobby asked, even though he had a pretty good idea of what Jack was talking about.

"Everything. When will I forget it all?" Jack asked as his stoic expression broke and tears began to fall.

Bobby pulled Jack on to his lap and enveloped him in a gentle hug. "You probably won't ever forget it Jack. Things like that aren't there to be forgotten, but you will learn to live with them. I know that doesn't sound all that helpful right now, but if you get used to the life you have here. And you get used to this kind of affection, and then all those other things will fade into the background. They'll still be there, but they won't hurt anymore because you'll know that it's all over. You're safe now Jack." Bobby said in a hushed tone as he rocked his baby brother back and forth.

"You promise. It won't hurt anymore? I'm tired of being hurt." Jack whimpered.

Bobby felt rage and sadness all at the same time. Rage for the people that made him feel that way and sadness for the fact that such a sweet kid could be hurting so much.

"I promise Jacky. No more hurt. And I never break my promises."

He and Jack sat like that for a moment, until Bobby remembered that they hadn't been able to treat Jack's injuries in awhile. "Jacky?" Bobby asked, checking to see if he was still awake.

"Hmm?" Jack answered.

"Why don't we go get you fixed up again okay? It looks like your neck is starting to bleed again."

Jack got up reluctantly and Bobby followed Jack into the bathroom. When Bobby finished cleaning all of Jack's injuries, he led Jack back to his bad, seeing that Jack hadn't slept at all during that whole time. The kid looked exhausted. He had asked Jack if he had slept any of the time being up stairs and Jack answered him by saying he slept a little, but he couldn't sleep for the most part.

Bobby helped Jack crawl into his covers again. Jack was sore from his injuries being treated. They stung with the peroxide and Bobby had accidentally bumped a few of them when he was bandaging them. He felt horrible, but he gave the kid kudos for not crying and staying still this time. Bobby didn't know if he would be able to keep curse words from escaping his mouth with injuries like that.

"Thanks Bobby." Jack said once he was in bed and as comfortable as he was going to be able to get.

"Yeah no problem Cracker Jack." Bobby said in a teasing, but loving manor as he closed the blinds the best he could so light didn't interfere with Jack's sleep.

Bobby walked over the door and turned off the light. He had started to leave when he heard Jack whisper out his name. Bobby turned around and asked Jack what was wrong.

"C-could you st-stay with me?" Jack asked timidly as if the question were going to get him beat.

Bobby turned around and sat up against Jack's bed. "Sure kid'o. Whatever you need. Just get some sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks." Jack replied weakly as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. AN: Help me please!

**Sorry guys I know that I haven't updated it in FORVER but i have the biggest case of writers block ever for this story. I need serious help. I was wondering if I could ask for your help? cause I could really use it right now. If you have any ideas I would REALLY appriciate it. Just message me or comment any ideas you might have for the next chapter. PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!**


End file.
